Por Primera Vez
by Amai do
Summary: La vida está llena de inicios y cierres. De primeras acciones para continuar haciéndolas. Pequeños relatos acerca de las muchas primeras veces de Hiccup y Astrid (de toda clase de cosas) como novios y primeros meses de casados. HICCSTRID
1. La primera condición

**Hola vikingos!**

 **Les traigo un nuevo fic, como vieron se llama POR PRIMERA VEZ, habla sobre los primeros meses de matrimonio de Hiccup y Astrid.**

 **Como suele ser usual, este fic coexiste en mi universo Dragoniano creado por mí al que pertenecen el resto de mis fics, claro excepto los AU.**

 **De momento pongo rated t, aunque es probable que cambie con el paso de los capítulos, esto con el motivo de que me gustaría explorar otro tipo de lectura, no creo escribir muy explícito, pero uno que otro lime sí puede que haya.**

 **En fic, este capi es muy corto, más bien es una especie de prólogo e inicia justo donde termina la segunda película.**

 **How to train your dragon no me pertenece, realizo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~POR PRIMERA VEZ~**

 **Capítulo 1:** La primera condición

.

Observó el horizonte que lo rodeaba.

La tranquilidad y la paz habían regresado a Berk.

Todos con sus dragones, con sus familias, con sus amigos, con su vida cotidiana… bueno, _casi_ todos.

A tan sólo un par de horas atrás, él había encontrado a su madre, aquella que creía muerta, pero la encontró, y con ella, la esperanza de tener un hogar, con sus padres unidos, y por qué no, tener el ejemplo idóneo para cuando fuera momento de crear el suyo.

Pero esa ilusión se ahogó en medio de la ambición y el ego del peor hombre que ha conocido hasta ese momento, Drago. Ni Dagur, ni Viggo, ni Ryker, ni tampoco Varek con toda esa codicia se podían comparar con el Bludvist.

Una punzada de dolor llegó con el recuerdo de su difunto padre. Él lo rescató de una muerte segura, él era quien debía morir, pero Stoick tomó su lugar en ese momento, en ese segundo que terminó con la vida de su progenitor.

Hiccup no se detuvo a pensar en más porque ver la manera en que todos los dragones bajaban hacia tierra firme para ser recibidos por sus colegas, así que sonrió con todos ellos.

Esa guerra había terminado. _Por ahora_ , pero iniciaba otra peor, una batalla consigo mismo.

Sólo quedaba el recuerdo que dentro de unos años se volverían leyenda, una leyenda que sería inspiración y fuente de confianza para todas las generaciones.

Pero lo que sí quedaba expuesto era el dolor del corazón.

Recuperó a su mamá, aquella mujer que deseó conocer durante toda su vida. De ella sólo tenía un pequeño muñeco en forma de dragón que ella, con sus propias manos, había realizado; además, de hacía cinco años, su… _padre_ le había otorgado su casco, que era la mitad de su pechera.

Sin embargo, dicen que cuando se gana o se recupera algo, la vida toma otra cosa. En este caso, el destino le arrebató de la manera más cruel a su amado padre.

Aquel hombre imponente, exigente, líder y completamente lleno de valentía no volvería a estar para él.

-¿Lo ves? –Astrid se dirigió hacia él después de que habló con Eret y su madre. –Te dije que estaba allí.

Una de sus características bromas, le pegó en su costado mientras que él ni hizo otra cosa más que reírse también.

\- Y sigues haciendo eso, ¡qué graciosa!, Tú, ven aquí. –fue inevitable besarla como siempre lo había hecho, bueno, como lo hacía desde los últimos dos años.

No hubo tiempo de decir más cosas, principalmente porque Gothi le pidió que se acercara después de haberle golpeado un poco con su bastón en el hombro, interrumpiendo el momento romántico.

Ella le hizo una seña para que Hiccup se arrodillara.

Él lo hizo, respetuosamente. Todo el resto de la isla guardó silencio y lo rodeó, guardando cierta distancia para todos pudieran ver y atestiguar la escena.

Usando cenizas de un montón de restos quemados, Gothi trazó un símbolo vikingo en la frente de Hiccup.

Ella se inclisó, reconociéndolo como nuevo nombrado jefe.

Hiccup se puso de pie y se encontró con los orgullosos y alegres ojos de Gobber. Por un momento confundió esa mirada con la de su padre.

Gobber se giró hacia la multitud silenciosa y levantó los brazos feliz.

–¡El jefe ha llegado a casa!

Los berkianos estallaron en un estallido alegre con vítores y aplausos mientras Hiccup meditó un poco, reconociendo el peso de la responsabilidad que ahora tenía sobre él.

Toothless también estaba feliz, y como nuevo jefe echa hacia atrás su cabeza y lanzó un fuerte rugido hacia arriba a modo de celebración, invitando a todos los demás dragones para que hagan lo mismo, iluminando el cielo en una espectacular exhibición que fácilmente fue detectada a leguas desde ese lugar.

Hiccup se dejó impactar por todo el espectáculo que los dragones les permitían ver, en medio de eso, él dio un paso hacia atrás, topando casi con Astrid mientras que ella dio uno hacia adelante, como si hubiera una atracción en la que sus manos se buscaran y unieran para compartir ese momento.

Cuando el fuego cesó y el coro de los berkianos siguió entonando "larga vida al jefe", Hiccup besó la mano de Astrid, demostrando a todos que no estaría solo en ese proceso que tendría Berk a partir de allí.

Después de que el alboroto terminara Hiccup hizo una seña. Con ayuda de Toothless se subió al colmillo que el Furia Nocturna le arrancó al Salvajibestia, logrando que todos los hooligans le pusieran atención.

Respiró hondo y calmado. Tomó aire para lo que habría de decir, miró a Astrid, quien le dio una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

-Isla de Berk. –habló fuerte y claro. –Sé que todos hemos perdido mucho en poco tiempo. Perdimos un jefe, un líer innato, un amigo, un ejemplo, un esposo… yo perdí un padre. Sé que hay muchas dudas respecto a su muerte. Deben saber que partió al Vallhalla de la manera más honrosa que alguien puede hacerlo. –habló, diciendo una mirada acusadora a los jinetes para que nadie dijera lo de Toothless, había acordado que no se diría nada de eso al pueblo. –Murió salvándonos a los demás.

El pueblo se mostró compasivo.

-Hoy vimos un ejemplo de lo que la crueldad de un hombre puede hacer. La avaricia, la ambición y el deseo de poder son grandes enemigos, Berk estuvo en peligro, pero demostramos ser lo que somos, y lo que seremos siempre: VIKINGOS. Con ayuda de los dragones podremos reconstruir Berk, iniciar nuevos proyectos, una nueva era en la isla. Lo único que puedo asegurarles, es que todos y cada uno de nosotros somos y seguiremos teniendo ese coraje, bravura y lealtad que por tantos años han caracterizado a los Hooligans. La vida de Estoico, el Vasto estuvo llena de pruebas y dificultades, pero también de nobleza, piedad y una entrega total a lo que él amó toda su vida, su familia… su isla, y puedo asegurar que esté donde esté, el sigue velando por ella. No prometo ser el mejor jefe que Berk haya tenido, pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí todo el tiempo para ser un líder del que ustedes estén orgullosos.

El estallido de aplausos y gritos volvió a ensordecer.

Hiccup bajó del colmillo y muchos se acercaron para saludarlo y mostrarle respecto al igual que Gothi lo hizo previamente.

Alrededor de una hora después y que muchas dudas quedaran disipadas, Hiccup le pidió a los jefes de los clanes que hicieran el recuento de los daños para posteriormente hacer una breve junta en El Gran Salón un par de horas después.

Sin embargo, justo después de que tuvieron esa indicación, el jefe desapareció de la vista de todos.

Por su parte Astrid claro que notó la ausencia de Hiccup. Fue a buscarlo a su casa, pero sólo logró hablar momentáneamente con Valka, pues también la acababa de conocer

El hielo seguía duro y causaba la sensación de más frío en todo Berk. No estaba en el hangar ni en ningún otro lado, así que trató ubicarse en un sitio conocido por los dos. No creía que fuera capaz de dejar la isla, no a unas horas de haber sido elegido como jefe, pero si algo conocía de Hiccup, es que podía llegar a ser impredecible.

Una idea pasó por su mente, fue al claro en donde conoció a Toothless, pero nada, aun no aparecía.

-Vamos, chica. Busquemos al irresponsable de mi novio, si no lo encuentro lo golpearé, no me importa que ahora sea mi jefe. –comentó mientras se preparaba, pero justo cuando iba a emprender vuelo, lo vio sentado en el piso, al lado del Furia Nocturna.

Sonrió al verlo por fin y se tranquilizó, no había escapado de la aldea como Tuff comentó. Le indicó a Stormfly que guardara silencio mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a él. Iba con la intención de asustarlo, pero dejó esa idea cuando escuchó varios sollozos.

Algo dentro de ella cambió, no le gustaba verlo sufrir y sabía a qué se debía.

-No creo poder con esto. –escuchó en voz casi inaudible.

La rubia se alertó por esas palaras suicidas.

-Claro que podrás. –aseguró con voz firme detrás de él

El castaño se giró a verla de inmediato, pues se sorprendió, creía estar solo.

-No digas eso, Hiccup. –se colocó a su lado, con rapidez. -Lamento mucho lo de tu papá, pero… babe, lo que hiciste hace unas horas… fue increíble. –le colocó sus manos alrededor de su rostro. -Jamás se había visto algo así en Berk, ni se verá.

El recién nombrado jefe no fue capaz de mantener la vista en la de ella.

-Creo que jamás me sentiré lo suficientemente bueno para ser jefe. –confesó asustado, aún sentado, recargándose con la roca que le servía de respaldo.

-Tal vez nunca lo estarás. –sinceró, tratando de jugar inversamente con él.

La volteó a ver incrédulo. –Gracias por tus ánimos. –dijo irónicamente.

Strid se aclaró la garganta. -Me refiero a que… no se trata de estar preparado. –comentó mientras jugaba con su cabello, pero esta vez sin hacerle trenzas. –Se trata de asumir responsabilidades. Hiccup… viste a toda la aldea celebrar cuando Gothi te nombró jefe, caray, jamás había visto algo así.

-Tal vez es porque no había de dónde más elegir. Era yo, o Snotlout.

-Él fue el primero en celebrar. –recordó rodando lo ojos… le encantaba que Hiccup no fuera presumido y no aceptara ser el héroe que era, pero a veces le parecía estresante tanto sacrificio de su parte.

-Sí, él tampoco quiere ser jefe. –ironizó, no queriendo aceptar la realidad.

Astrid le dio un golpe en un costado.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-Porque no quieres ver lo mucho que puedes lograr siendo jefe. –le reclamó, arrugando su nariz.

Hiccup resopló mientras se ponía de pie.

-No es que no vea lo que se puede lograr. –estaba titubeando.

-Has trasformado la vida vikinga desde que conociste a Toothless. –dijo, como su fuera obvio. –Siendo el hijo del jefe, y siendo un jefe sustituto en varias ocasiones… tú padre quería que fueras su sucesor, y… estaría tan orgulloso como lo están todos, como lo estoy yo. –sinceró, tomándole una mano.

Hiccup la miró dubitativo, quería creerle, pero era difícil.

-Es… es demasiado para mí solo. –confesó. –Es una gran responsabilidad. Hace una horas perdí a mi papá y ahora soy el jefe de Berk. –repetía sin creerse el cambio y giro que dio su vida.

-Tal vez. –puso si mano sobre su pecho. –Pero no estás solo, Hiccup. Tienes a Toothless, a Gobber, a tu mamá… me tienes a mí… **nunca estarás solo.** –prometió.

Hiccup acarició la mano de la rubia por encima de la suya.

-Nadie me preguntó si quería ser jefe. –murmuró decepcionado.

La rubia se asustó, tal vez Tuffnut no estaba tan loco.

-¿Vas a declinar? ¿Abdicarás?

Hiccup se alejó, después Astrid lo siguió aterrada. Observó cómo es que Stormfly y Toothless jugaban un poco, como si ellos mismos se animaran. Sonrió, volteando a ver a su chica, de repente todo estuvo claro para él.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia? –preguntó con nostalgia.

¿A qué venía eso?

-¿Cuál de las dos veces? –bromeó, recordando las anécdotas vividas en años pasados.

-La primera. –indicó.

Astrid sonrió de medio lado, sacando el collar que siempre portaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Me puedes regresar el collar?, quisiera agregarle algo. –comentó con ternura, encogiendo sus hombros.

En un principio, la rubia se desconcertó, pero accedió, otorgándolo con confianza ciega.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó curiosa.

-Algo.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos.

-No te salgas del tema. –pidió después de dárselo.

-No lo hago… es solo que se me ocurrió una idea. –se defendió por salir regañado.

-¿Y de qué se trata entonces?

El jefe volteó a ver a la muchacha y a los dragones.

-Nadie me preguntó si quería ser jefe. Y para ser sincero no le ponía mucha atención a mi padre cuando me instruía para ser uno. –comentó pensativo.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿vas a abdicar? –preguntó con horror, como si fuera una ofensa, y la verdad es que lo era para ella. Se imaginó lo peor, Berk no podría perder a dos jefes en menos de un día.

Hiccup la miró, abrazándola en el acto, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-Sí.

Astrid abrió la boca, indignada nuevamente.

-¿Qué dices?

Hiccup asintió, empezando a pensar en las palabras que debía decirle.

-Pediré al consejo que nombren a otro jefe si…

-¡Hiccup! –reclamó la rubia, a punto de pegarle; ¿acaso no había entendido lo mucho que Berk lo admiraba?, pero el castaño retuvo su mano, a sabiendas de la manera adecuada de frenarla.

-Que nombren a otro jefe si tú no estás conmigo. –completó con decisión, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La rubia abrió la boca, incrédula.

¿Qué significaban esas palabras?

Unos días antes Hiccup le había propuesto "matrimonio" a ella, le había dicho que quería estar juntos por siempre, pero no a ese grado, no tan literalmente. No tan pronto, pero si se lo pedía, le diría que sí en ese mismo instante.

-No quiero ser jefe, Astrid. No solo…. No puedo. –confesó avergonzado de admitir que era un cobarde.

-¿Qué intentas decir? –preguntó en un susurro, sin creer lo que su novio decía, o tal vez sin albergar esperanzas de un futuro más visualizado.

-¿Qué interpretas tú? –cuestionó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros. –Lo que quieras que signifique.

-No sé, que me quieres a tu lado, quizá. –se encogió de hombros, no tan consiente de las cosas.

Hiccup sonrió ante la inocencia que Astrid creía no tener.

-Siempre habrá un Hiccup y un Astrid, siempre… ayer te lo dije cuando te di esta pulsera. –comentó, tomando su mano, introduciendo levemente su mano debajo de la manga de la chica, rodeando la cadena que tiempo atrás Stoick le había pedido que se la diera. –Quiero estar contigo, y ahora… tal vez no lo había pensado a consideración pero… así es.

Ambos sonrieron, ya no necesitaban las palabras para descifrar lo que el otro quería decir. No hacían falta promesas, bastaba con verse a los ojos para entender el significado de ese momento.

-No sólo te quiero a mi lado, te necesito, mi lady.

La chica lo abrazó, rompiendo miedos y temores con esa caricia.

-Esa es mi única **condición** , que me apoyes… **eres mi única condición**. –susurró cerca de oído, reafirmando y aclarando lo que había dicho.

Astrid se afianzó más a él, correspondiendo con desesperación ese abrazo.

Era algo que no tenía ni porqué dudar, ni preguntar, pero que la hacía inmensamente feliz cada que él le recordaba la promesa de un futuro juntos. Ahora no sólo se trataba de ser su novia y cómplice, sino algo más, algo más que aún no le preguntaba oficialmente, pero que por la insinuación de las palabras, y el contexto de su tono de voz, infería feliz.

-Cuenta con eso. SIEMPRE.

Unieron sus frentes para mantener sus miradas a la altura.

-Siempre juntos, como un equipo. –pidió el jefe, en realidad rogó. –Porque eso quiero que seamos.

Astrid asintió, besándole la puntita de la nariz. Le sonrió y se mordió el labio. Finalmente se hizo para atrás, pero le pareció curioso ver a su novio reírse de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

Hiccup aguantó una risa.

-Nada, es… tu frente, al abrazarnos el símbolo se te grabó a ti también. –comentó mientras le frotaba su coronilla y acomodaba el flequillo.

La rubia aprovechó para limpiarle a él de la misma forma con un pañito que traía, humedeciéndolo en el agua del laguito.

Una vez que estuvieron limpios de ceniza, Astrid le dio un golpe muy ligero.

-Vamos, chico dragón.

-¿Chico dragón? –cuestionó al notar el nuevo sobre nombre.

-¿O prefieres que sea jefe dragón? –insinuó, empezando a caminar.

-"Chico dragón" está bien.

Sonrió coquetamente, ambos montaron a sus respectivos dragones y emprendieron vuelo hacia Berk, pues debía tener muchas reparaciones para iniciar con la nueva etapa de Hiccup como jefe.

Un par de horas después Hiccup realizó la junta en el Gran Salón. Se levantó el censo y con la logística de Astrid se hizo un plan de acción para arreglar Berk.

No hubo ningún papel que se especificara la condición que Hiccup le había puesto a su lady, pero todos se asombraron cuando él pidió que se pusiera una silla al lado del trono del jefe.

Al buen entendedor pocas palabras, pero y al vikingo acciones que hicieran entender.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Quinto y ultimo día de maratón **Amai do.**

Hoy se cumplen 8 años desde que llegué a esta página.

Quise celebrarlo con un fic de mi segundo ship favorito (el primero siempre será Sorato)

Si han leído Ella y Cómo Escuchar a tu corazón, sabrán que muchas de las escenas que mencioné en este capi aparecieron en esos fics, solo que más detalladas.

Espero que pronto esté el próximo capítulo, el cual hablará de la coronación y cuando Hiccup le pide matrimonio a Astrid.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 5 de enero de 2018


	2. La primera petición

**.**

 **La verdad es que ni me acordaba que tenía este fic, XD lo siento. Ha pasado un año, la ventaja es que son one-shots.**

 **Ubicado poco después de la película HTTYD2.**

 **El fic tiene lugar en mi saga de Corazones.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~POR PRIMERA VEZ~**

 **Capítulo 2:** La primera petición

" _Siempre será Hiccup y Astrid, siempre"._

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde el ataque de Drago.

Una semana de muchísimo trabajo físico, pero también mental por todo el agotamiento y duelo que seguían teniendo.

Todos ahora sabían quién era el nuevo jefe.

Algunos líderes de otras islas incluso habían mandado presentes y cartas a Hiccup donde mandaban su reconocimiento como legítimo jefe de Berk y el pésame por la muerte de su padre, esperando su coronación para hacerlo oficial.

Una de las primeras órdenes de Hiccup fue la reconstrucción de las cabañas principales, y cuando estuvieron medio decentes en menos de un día, la agenda fue la siguiente.

 **Día 1 (día del ataque)** : Reparación masiva de las cabañas más afectadas, atención a los dragones, censo de daños, habitantes y heridos. Presentación de Valka y Eret ante los berkianos.

 **Día 2** : Reconstrucción de puentes, tirolesas y redadas de pesca. Delegación de comisiones.

 **Día 3** : Seguir con la reconstrucción. (Ir rumbo a la isla de Nepenthe por un tal heredero de la serpiente y ayudarlo con todo)

 **Día 4 (día de Odín)** : Funeral decente por el antiguo jefe. Fiesta en honor a la vida de Stoick y del nuevo jefe.

 **Día 5** : Hacer mejoras al hangar por los nuevos residentes. Mandar aviso a Axel y las demás islas de lo acontecido, mencionando el nuevo jefe y alfa.

 **Día 6 (día de Freya)** : Iniciar con la estatua del antiguo jefe.

 **Día 7:** Seguir con todos las encomiendas para mejorar a isla.

 **Día 8:** Celebrar a Berk y su victoria contra Drago con unas carreras de Dragones.

La semana había pasado más rápido pero a la vez demasiado lento. El cansancio se reflejaba en cada uno de los semblantes de los jóvenes, niños y ancianos. Hacían sus tareas lo mejor que era posible, y ese día, por fin, podrían disfrutar de un merecidísimo descanso, en especial a los jinetes que no habían hecho más que ayudar a cuando hooligan fuera necesario. Con una merecida carrera de dragones.

.

.

.

.

Así, pasó un mes. Un mes que no sólo fue pesado y cansado, fue de mucha disposición para la mejora continua de la isla. El número de los dragones cada vez era mayor y eso incrementaba la necesidad de víveres y lugares para descansar. Pero eso estaba en segundo plano de momento, ahora lo importante era finalizar con los preparativos para la coronación oficial frente a Axel, rey del Archipiélago, y de los demás jefes que quisieran asistir al inicio de la nueva era de Berk.

Él sólo se veía al espejo, veía el reflejo que no identificaba quién era con exactitud. Tal vez era un eterno viaje de autodescubrimiento que aumentaría día a día por el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –preguntó a su dragón, quien sólo le sonrió sin poder mentir bien. La verdad es que ese atuendo le quedaba verdaderamente grande.

La bota que tenía sólo en uno de sus pies se le salía con cada paso que daba. El cinturón le cubría toda la plenitud de su torso y ni hablar de una capa que encontró, para él era una cobija que había pertenecido a su padre cuando fue coronado.

-Ya sé, no tienes que sentir lástima por mí. –aceptó Hiccup quitándose las prendas.

Ese día era la coronación oficial de él, varios jefes vendrían a la isla para presenciar el evento tan importante. Se sentía un poco apenado de no poder compartir grandes ni importantes regalos de agradecimiento, pero también sabía que los invitados que asistieran serían de apoyo para él. Estaba nervioso y preocupado, seguía con el miedo de no estar a la altura de la responsabilidad. Seguía con esa so sobra de que su gente sólo esperaba un error de su parte para echarle en cara que no era suficientemente bueno como todos sus antecesores.

Respiró profundo y trató de mantenerse sereno, pero eso sólo incrementaba el dolor en su cabeza, del cual ya le había dicho a su madre.

-Eso no te queda. –se escuchó la voz burlona detrás de él, en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Astrid! –gritó asombrado, riéndose por ser atrapado en esa situación. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu madre me dejó entrar. –Hofferson se pasó tranquila a la habitación. –Vine a decirte que ya empezaron a llegar algunos de los jefes.

Hiccup respiró profundo. Sabía que era el jefe desde hacía varias semanas, pero oficializar ese hecho lo ponía en alerta. La marca en su frente fue una tradición de Berk que se hizo por la premura del tiempo y como acto simbólico, pero una pomposa fiesta cuando seguía de luto por su padre lo estresaba mucho.

-Entiendo. –mencionó sólo por hablar.

-Mandé que los instalaran en las cabañas de visitas, como lo ordenaste.

-Gracias, Astrid. Iré a verlos en un rato. –siguió, quitándose la capa-cobija.

-¿Qué sucede? –lo conocía muy bien como para ignorar ese tipo de señales que anunciaban una clara y próxima crisis existencial.

-Nada es… esto. –señaló la bota que podía usar.

-¿Una bota vieja de cuero? –preguntó sin comprender.

-No es la bota en sí, es… la _bota_.

La rubia alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-Y esa _bota_ te molesta porque…

-Porque era la _bota_ de mi padre. –se acercó a acariciar a Toothless. –No me queda, igual que el trono.

Hofferson por fin entendió, se acercó a él y aprovechó para sentarse en la cama a su lado.

-Hiccup, esa bota no es tuya. Era de tu padre y sí, fue un gran hombre del que todos estamos orgullosos, pero él dio su vida para que tú siguieras viviendo. Sabes que él hizo su trabajo y te preparó para que realizaras el tuyo. –le llevó una mano al pecho después de ajustar sus trencitas. –Tú eres Hiccup, el primer vikingo en montar un dragón, en marcar la diferencia, el jefe más joven y guapo que Berk ha tenido.

El castaño rio por la descripción.

-Eres eso y mucho más. –le aseguró tras darle un beso en la mejilla. –Deja por favor de subestimarte.

El jefe le tomó la mano y la besó con gusto. –Sabes, también soy algo más.

-¿Qué se me pasó? ¿Eres un cabeza dura?

-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo entero por tener una novia maravillosa. –alagó, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Astrid aceptó gustosa ese beso, en especial porque esas semanas habían tenido casi nulas oportunidades de estar un tiempo a solas.

El Furia Nocturna decidió hacer un ruidito y cerrar sus ojos, saliendo de la habitación.

-Ahuyentamos a Toothless. –dijo entre besos, insegura mientras el castaño la abrazaba por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que hacía sus hombros y cuello.

-Pobre. –se compadeció de él, besando su cuello, obteniendo suspiros sorpresivos por parte de la rubia.

Maldición, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que habían compartido esas caricias.

-Hiccup… -jadeó un poco cuando él la abrazó, deteniéndose ambos al instante antes de que cayeran a la cama.

Se rieron por su torpeza. Hiccup con cautela le acomodó el flequillo mientras Astrid le mejoraba su trencita.

-Lo siento, es que, en serio necesitaba esto, necesito estar contigo. –acercó su frente con la de ella.

-Lo sé, yo también. –le besó la ruborizadas mejillas. –Pero ahora el jefe debe ir a la ceremonia de coronación. Todo el pueblo y los invitados lo esperan. –comentó en un susurro. –Después podremos estar a solas, bueno, nosotros y nuestros dragones; sabes que no pueden faltar.

El nuevo heredero la miró con amor. –No le falles a tu jefe.

-No le fallaré a mi novio. –le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de empezar a retirarse. –Mañana cuando pase todo esto de las festividades podremos hacer un espacio y… ya sabes… ir a volar un rato… después a la Cala.

El tono sugerente de Astrid sólo hizo que Hiccup maldijera la reunión próxima, si por él fuera ya estaría con su lady disfrutando de un día de campo, o dibujando o pasando el rato en medio de una práctica de espadas y hachas.

-Y por cierto. –se regresó y sacó una bolsa de tela de su morral. –Un regalo de mi parte para el jefe de Berk. –confesó insegura de dar el regalo. -Supongo que te puede servir. –señaló las ropas holgadas. -Hiccup, no tienes que ser igual a los antiguos jefes de Berk, ni tampoco al resto de los vikingos que hay por aquí. Eres único Hiccup, eres diferente Chico Dragón, aprovecha esas diferencias y tórnalas a oportunidades sólo cómo tú sabes hacerlo, sólo como lo has hecho; es una de las tantas cosas por las que estoy enamorada de ti.

Sin decir más, Astrid se marchó de la habitación, dejando a su novio con más confianza y seguridad que antes.

-¿Picnic? –preguntó Hiccup, ilusionado antes de que bajara.

La rubia se giró y le asintió coqueta. –Picnic.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos.

La lady se marchó mientras que Haddock finalizó de arreglarse con la ropa ceremonial más decente y ajustada para él. Abrió el regalo que la rubia le había compartido y se emocionó al ver lo que parecía ser un cinturón a su medida, de piel y con el espacio suficiente para pasar el sello ceremonial de Berk.

-Gracias mi lady. –susurró enternecido ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. Lo último que le pidió su padre fue que le pidiera a Astrid que se casara con él, sonrió porque ya lo había pedido… ¿o no?

El medallón que tenía desde hacía dos semanas decía que no.

.

.

.

.

La explanada de Berk jamás había estado tan llena como en ese momento.

Grandes aliados estaban allí brindando la confianza a la isla, algunos desinteresadamente, otros por mero compromiso y otros más, muchos más, tratando de ganar alguna ventaja con el nuevo gobierno de la isla.

-Veo muchas princesitas por aquí. –expresó Ruffnut, tomando lugar al lado de Astrid, ellas serían quienes indicarían los lugares para que los invitados se sentaran.

-Es obvio, es igual a la reunión de líderes que se dio aquí hace años, son parte de la familia real de los jefes, imposible ignorarlas. –simpatizó Astrid, algo fastidiada de que todos pensaran lo mismo.

-Parece que te lo tomas con calma, espero sigas así. –Ruff se encogió de hombros.

-¿Calma? –apretó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello.

-Sí, es decir, todos en Berk sabemos de tu compromiso con Hiccup, algunas islas también como Berserker o Escalofrío, pero no todo el archipiélago. –dijo como no queriendo y con el mayor tacto que le era posible. –Tal vez los jefes trajeron a sus hijas para…

-Deja que intenten lo que quieran. –se adelantó Astrid, antes de ella terminara. –Además hoy sólo es la coronación, no hay establecimiento de alianzas ni nada; no conseguirán nada.

La Thorson se encogió de hombros nuevamente. –Si quieres que le aviente pescado podrido a alguien sólo dime.

Hofferson se carcajeó por recordar la experiencia pasada. –Lo tendré en cuenta.

Faltaba casi una hora para que empezara la coronación. Poco a poco iban llegado a la explanada y la concurrencia se hacía más evidente. Algo alejados de las rubias, la madre del jefe también estaba presente.

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Valka, nerviosa también.

-Hasta el momento Astrid y los jinetes se han encargado de la logística, lugares, decoración y demás, aunque debo decirte que muchos están nerviosos por la presencia de los dragones. –comentó Gylda, la tía de Astrid y mejor amiga de Valka.

La mujer asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La castaña asintió. –Sí, es sólo que… son muchas personas, ¿no crees?

La mujer entendió a lo que su amiga se refería.

-Tranquila, los humanos no somos tan diferentes a los dragones, ambas razas protegemos a quienes amamos.

La viuda de Stoick pareció entender, estaba orgullosa de Berk y de su hijo, pero siempre tendría esa culpa de haber abandonado lo que más amaba ante el miedo de no estar a la altura de la posición.

Su corazón siempre le dijo que no podía ignorar la admiración ni el aprecio inexplicable que le tenía a los dragones; según ella habría sido un obstáculo para su familia, se equivocó grandemente, y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

-Val, tranquila. Es una nueva era en Berk y en el archipiélago, Hiccup y Astrid harán un buen trabajo.

-¿Astrid y Hiccup? –preguntó graciosa.

-Sí, era el sueño de Stoick que esos dos chicos gobernaran juntos. –exclamó orgullosa.

-¿Celosa? –preguntó Gobber entrometiéndose en la plática de ellas.

La castaña rio de buena gana. –Astrid es una chica fuerte, no creo que haya nadie más preparada para lidiar con Hiccup. No la conozco bien todavía pero creo que tiene mucho de sus padres. _Ella_ es especial.

-Sí, nuestros amigos. –Gobber silenció por un momento.

-Además tiene la pulsera, el Krage. –expresó contenta.

-¿Hiccup se la dio? –preguntó asombrado mientras Gylda se despedía para cumplir un encargo que Valka le pidió respecto a Hiccup.

-Oh, sí. Astrid sabía que era mía y en cuanto me conoció me la regresó. No la acepté desde luego, ahora le pertenece a ella, pero fue un gesto lindo de su parte. Aunque no dejo de pensar que son muy diferentes uno del otro.

-¿Como tú y Stoick? –se adelantó él.

Valka volvió a sonreír con nostalgia. –Sí, justo así.

Terminó de coincidir mientras veía que Astrid le indicaba el lugar a los visitantes de Escalofrío. Esa vikinga era una mujer excepcional, sin duda haría feliz a su hijo cuando ellos lo decidieran y para ser franca ella deseaba ser abuela cuanto antes. Tal vez se pasó de tiempo al observarla que la rubia también giró su cabeza y le entregó una cálida sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Bienvenidos a Berk, nuevamente. –Ruffnut intentó ser lo más amable mientras se husmeaba la nariz.

Los visitantes se le quedaron viendo con rareza.

-Si gustan tomar asiento en el lado norte. Sus lugares tienen sus nombres. –mencionó Hofferson mientras indicaba el lugar.

-Gracias, Astrid. Es bueno verte de nuevo. –saludó la hija del jefe de la isla invitada, Gala.

-Igual a ti, a todos ustedes. –sinceró a la familia real de Escalofrío.

Los jefes y el hijo mayor se adelantaron, quedando sólo las chicas. -¿Te sentarás en el cortejo? –preguntó Annek.

La rubia miró a la narizona con una sonrisa bien fingida. –Por supuesto.

-¡Qué raro! –se supone que es sólo para las personas con título. –Una simple súbdita del pueblo en tan importante ceremonia.

-Bueno, Astrid es la prometida de Hiccup. Es normal que la futura jefa de la isla tenga un lugar al lado del jefe. –defendió la pelirroja Gala, ante lo que la jinete agradeció sin ser muy evidente, provocando más furia para Annek.

-Estaré al lado de Hiccup porque soy General de la Guardia de Berk. –informó mientras veía que la Kulden no hacía otra cosa más que sonreírle. Pobrecita, se metía con la vikinga equivocada. –Y porque Hiccup, mi jefe y novio me lo pidió.

Gala se echó a reír porque dejó claro el lugar que ella tenía en la vida de Hiccup.

-Disfruten la ceremonia. –Ruffnut sólo se despidió burlándose de ella.

Las princesas de Escalofrío también se retiraron hasta los lugares donde estaban sus padres y hermano.

Astrid respiró, no tenía nada que dudar sobre Hiccup ni sobre ella. Tal vez no se decían diariamente que se amaban ni eran melosos, pero con pequeños detalles se demostraban día a día lo mucho que se querían.

Fue a su casa a cambiarse, Hiccup le había regalado un atuendo de fiesta que compró con los nuevos mercaderes. Por suerte era muy de su estilo, un vestido largo, sencillo, nada ostentoso, pero que el color celeste le hacía resaltar sus ojos. Respecto al cabello decidió usar ahora una media trenza, dejando parte de su cabellera suelta, era una ocasión especial y deseaba que Hiccup la recordara también a ella como tal.

Su capucha también la utilizó y como adorno, ese medallón que tan importante era para ella, aquel que le dio como regalo de compromiso. Sin embargo, alguien apareció en su ventana justo cuando estaba por retirarse a la explanada nuevamente.

Esos sonidos los reconocería donde fuera. –Toothless, ¿qué haces aquí?

Astrid le acarició la cabeza, y después noto que traía un papel en su hocico.

" _un correo del terror era más discreto"_ pensó mientras desdoblaba el rollo.

"Ve a la cala"

-¿Es en serio? –se quejó mirando al dragón que sólo esperaba alguna indicación. El Furia Nocturna ladeó la cabeza, haciéndole entender a Astrid que girara el papel.

"Sí, es en serio"

La rubia se carcajeó por las ideas de su novio.

-Bueno, el jefe ha hablado.

.

.

.

Cuando Hiccup estuvo listo bajó al recibidor para esperar a que Gobber le diera la señal para dirigirse a la explanada de Berk. Al tocar la puerta pensó que se trataba de alguien de ellos, sin embargo su sorpresa fue que se encontró con un jefe, de las islas Seren. No recordaba al jefe, pero sí la insignia que portaba. Su padre le había comentado que esos hombres eran ansiosos, de pocos amigos y por lo tanto siempre estaban deseosos de alianzas, aunque no siempre las cumplían si las llegaban a tener.

-Buenas tardes, jefe Hiccup. No quito mucho tiempo. –la falsa sonrisa le hizo dudar, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a alejar a posibles alianzas en un momento en el que Berk estaba algo indefenso.

-Adelante. –lo invitó a pasar, no sin antes hacerle una seña a su dragón de que vigilara.

-Gracias le agradezco, seré rápido. –dijo al sentarse. –Seguramente me conoce, soy el Jefe Stor, de las Islas Seren. Mi presencia aquí es para brindarle mi apoyo en su reinado. –al menos se escuchó sincero.

-Es muy cordial de su parte, gracias por sus palabras, pero no entiendo porqué no esperó a decírmelo después de la ceremonia, ¿cuál era la prisa?

Stor se rio. –Suspicaz como su padre, lo felicito. En realidad mi premura se debe a que mi isla requiere de mayor protección. Ha sido asaltada en varias ocasiones y quería ver la posibilidad de intercambiar dragones por…

-Nuestros dragones no son mercancía. –habló tajantemente, ya veía por donde iba la cosa.

-Lo sé, pero así son las alianzas y así se sellan los tratados de paz. El archipiélago sabe que la potencia de Berk, aunque sigue recuperándose después del ataque, recae en la presencia de dragones. El archipiélago agradece que la paz haya llegado, pero no es todo. Si usted me da dragones yo le otorgo oro, joyas, madera, botes, fragatas, mi hija…

Con esa información Hiccup reaccionó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Sí, fragatas, mi pueblo las construye de manera asombrosa y…

-No, no, lo de su…

-A claro, mi hija. –entendió como si fuera un trueque más. –Es una doncella, tiene 19 años, ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello miel. Es considerada una belleza por todos en la isla. Me acompaña el día de hoy, se llama Brenda, con gusto ofrezco su mano a cambio de una armada de dragones.

Hiccup estaba callado, no podía creer a dónde llegaba el interés del jefe..

-La verdad es que...

-Piénselo bien, jefe Hiccup. Es nuevo en el trono, muchos vikingos han traído a sus hijas con la misma intención que yo, no nos culpe. Las mujeres sólo sirven para procrear hijos y dar herederos a los jefes. Asegurar el legado y la dinastía depende de nosotros. Cada dirigente, jarl, o rey necesita un heredero para que el poder sea legado de sangre, entre más mejor. Quise ser el primero en ofertar. Mi hija es un gran partido, educada y obediente; en ocasiones un poco presuntuosa, pero es normal, se calma con cualquier regalo de oro, pero eso sí, fue preparada para hacer todo lo que se le ordene, jamás opinará nada, recuerde que detrás de un gran rey hay una buena reina.

El castaño entendió lo que el jefe decía.

-Sí, es cierto eso. –coincidió sonriente. –Tiene razón en eso.

-¿Entonces? –Stor empezó a imaginarse la alianza, convencer al joven dirigente había sido más fácil de lo que pensó.

Hiccup divagó en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de él le habían hecho comprender algo más importante. También estaba el otro lado, el jefe, no podía despreciarlo, pues si trataba a alguien como enemigo eso terminaría por ser.

-También puedo darle varios consejos para gobernar, después de todo seremos familia.

Suficiente. El jefe de Berk no iba a permitir que lo trataran como un inexperto.

-Jefe Stor, agradezco su oferta, pero la declinaré. Puede tener protección de Berk y en otra ocasión discutiremos los términos, hoy en mi coronación y me ocuparé exclusivamente de mi pueblo, esto es una fiesta para ellos más que para mí.

-¿No acepta a mi hija? –preguntó molesto y ofendido.

-No. –habló seguro. –Estoy comprometido. –expresó orgulloso.

El jefe desconocía eso, pensó que se trataba sólo de un amorío adolescente.

-No me molestaría ni a mí ni a mi hija que tuviera una amante, es normal; yo tengo tres.

Eso fue una aberración para los oídos del joven. Pero no aceptaría, nunca, jamás, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-No es mi caso, Berk no dará dragones pero sí su indiscutible protección en caso de que aún la quiera. Los dragones no son mercancía ni intercambiables, si su gente es de buen corazón ellos mismos se irán con ustedes, lo he visto con otros aliados, pero no los condicione. Y como mencioné, estoy comprometido con la mujer que amor y admiro por favor, respete eso.

El de Seren se quedó asombrado por las palabras del muchacho, él pensó que sólo se trataría de un joven que no era capaz de dirigir.

-¿Le parece si hablamos de eso más tarde?

Decepcionado y molesto hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la choza. –Gracias por su atención.

Cuando cerró la puerta Hiccup resopló, Gobber y su madre le habían advertido que muchos jefes serían lambiscones con tal de conseguir beneficios propios, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto.

Tendría que decirle a Astrid sobre la oferta que recibió, no porque la fuera a aceptar, sino porque le parecía honorable que lo supiera por parte de él.

Pensar en ella sólo le trajo paz.

En serio que la amaba, amaba todo de ella. La quería desde que tenía memoria. Ella había sido la razón de muchas de sus decisiones; de igual manera él no sería lo que era sin ella. Ella era la clave para su isla.

Rápidamente recordó sus más grandes momentos, su primer vuelo en Toothless, sus aventuras como jinetes, la orilla del Dragón, los inicios y pasos lentos de su relación, la lucha contra los cazadores, cuando ella perdió la vista y posteriormente cuando Dagur la forzó a comprometerse con él. Después su relación oficial como pareja, frente a sus amigos y a Berk, pero… al finalizar de todo eso, se quedaba en las mismas.

Astrid siempre hacía sacrificios por él. Ella había cambiado todo por lo que peleó y se esforzó en su vida para estar ahora donde estaba, ¿y él que había hecho por ella?

¿Enseñarle a entrenar dragones? ¿Darle un lugar como General de Berk?

Nada era suficiente para compararse con ella, ni con lo que ella merecía y lo mejor de todo y lo que imposible parecía es que ella no pedía nada excepto el cariño de él.

Había pensado desde tiempo atrás en la posibilidad de dirigir Berk juntos. Era el sueño de su padre pero también. Miles de palabras implícitas habían sido dadas por ambos. Cumplieron la tradición de darse los regalos después de las seis lunas del anuncio de compromiso, y aunque tenían años desde esa noticia y hasta por petición de su padre habían hecho una fiesta en Berk, aún no habían terminado de hacer planes específicos.

Eso le hizo recordar aquella vez que Astrid se molestó con él porque no vio que usaba el collar de compromiso, y fue cuando recordó que ese día ella lo traía, ella estaba usando ese medallón que simbolizaba el amor entre sus padres y ahora se le agregaba el amor entre ellos.

Últimamente Astrid se había convertido en su mano izquierda, sí en la mano buena, y le encantaba tener a alguien con quien compartir los problemas e incluso buscar consejo aparte del de Gobber y su mamá.

Tenía todo para ser feliz, pero lo primero que ocupaba lugar en su vida era que tenía a Astrid.

-Eso es lo que haré. –se dijo a sí mismo. Decidido, sacando de entre las bolsas de su pantalón un collar, diferente al que le dio, era el que le había pedido antes.

Sin embargo volvieron a tocar la puerta, refunfuñó cuando creyó que se trataba de otro jefe.

-Hiccup, soy yo, Gylda. –escuchó la voz de la tía de su novia.

Abrió rápidamente. –Adelante.

-Gracias, no me tardo. Te traje esto, Valka me dijo que te dolía la cabeza. –le entregó un paquetito de té medicinal.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. –sinceró, tal vez también le calmaría los nervios. -¿Sabes si ya está todo listo? ¿Si ya están… todos?

La rubia no era nada tonta, sabía por _quién_ preguntaba.

-Astrid está en nuestra casa, cambiándose. Usará el vestido que le regalaste. –insinuó mientras preparaba el té.

Hiccup se rascó la cabeza. –Am… gracias.

La mujer terminó de preparar el menjurje y lo entregó al jefe. Lo notaba raro, de esas veces en las que se tiene mucho que decir pero no se pueden encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –la verdad es que Gylda era una metiche de primera y ella no se tragaba el cuento de que le dolía la cabeza.

Hiccup dejó caer la taza vacía cuando ella le preguntó.

-Sí, sí, es sólo una idea que tengo en la cabeza. –mencionó apenado.

-Dime. –pidió.

Gylda era para Hiccup la mujer que junto con Gobber cuidó de él cuando Stoick no pudo hacerlo y claro que le tenía confianza, pero ahora no sólo era una amiga de él y de su madre, también era la protectora de Astrid, fue quien la cuidó cuando sus padres murieron y siguió dándole cuidado después de que su tío Fin (única familia de sangre que le quedaba) murió también.

La mujer prestó atención, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar lo que Hiccup tenía en su mano.

-¿Es el collar de Astrid? –señaló impaciente.

-Eh, sí.

-¿Te lo regresó?

-No, bueno, sí, es decir, yo se lo pedí.

-¿Porqué?

-Pues porque…

-¿Terminaron?

-¡No!

-Ya no son novios.

-Gylda, no…

-¿Quieres vender el collar?

-Nada de eso, escucha es…

-¿Ya no sirve el collar?

Las preguntas sólo empezaban a sofocar al jefe, en especial porque ella no lo dejaba terminar la verdad detrás de la acción.

-¿Ya no quieres a Astrid? –preguntó asustada.

-Eh… no…

-¿Buscarás otra novia?

Hiccup llegó al límite.

-¡QUIERO PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO OFICIALMENTE!

Las palabras le salieron de golpe que ni él mismo las percibió. Pero fueron suficientes para calmar a la casi histérica mujer.

El silencio se coló entre todos y de una manera sorprendente una sonrisa se esbozó en la mujer.

Hiccup cerró los ojos preparándose para el grito que la viuda de Hofferson daría, pero no fue así.

La mujer seguía estupefacta y asombrada. Su sorpresa pasó a ser una mucho más tranquila y le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Me da mucha alegría escuchar por fin eso. –expresó con emoción.

-¿Es todo?

Hofferson se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, sí me gustaría gritar por todo Berk y celebrar, pero sólo los avergonzaría. Además es algo que veía venir.

-¿Lo viste venir?

-Bueno, tu padre, unos días antes de morir me dijo que tú le diste a Astrid la pulsera de los jefes. Supuse que no tardabas en comenzar los planes.

Hiccup se ruborizó apenado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? La verdad es algo que Berk espera, que YO espero porque creo que merecen ser felices juntos, pero no hagas esto por presión o porque consideres que es un aspecto más a llenar en tu vida, es una decisión importante y transcendental, en tu caso más porque elijes a mi sobrina no sólo para ser tu esposa sino tu acompañante en el trono de Berk.

El castaño empezó a desanimarse, Gylda notó ese cambio.

-¿No quieres que me case con ella?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que dije?! Es sólo que eres nuevo en el trono y…

-La quiero a ella, quiero que ella me ayude a gobernar. –aclaró decidido, poniéndose de pie. –Llevo pensando esto desde hace más de diez años, y se consolidó cuando ella aceptó ser mi novia. Gylda, amo a Astrid, no veo mi vida ni a Berk sin ella, realmente es algo que no es que tenga que pasar, sino que quiero que pase. Sé que tal vez no soy el mejor para ella pero, si me acepta yo…

-Ya te aceptó, hijo. –lo intentó tranquilizar. –Ella aceptó al muchacho que le robó el corazón, al mismo que de cierta manera lo rompió y lo reparó después y a aquel que escucha a su corazón antes que la voz de la razón. –lo animó. –Ustedes son el uno para el otro.

Hiccup respiró, tranquilizándose.

-¿Me das tu permiso para proponerle matrimonio a Astrid? ¿Y comenzar con planes de boda concretos?

Gylda quiso llorar de alegría y felicidad.

-Por supuesto que sí. –ahora sí lloró. –Yo no soy su familia directa pero, me honras que me tomes en cuenta como tal, ella es como mi hija.

Hiccup suspiró, como si el resto de las cosas desubicadas tomaran repentinamente su lugar.

-Gracias.

Ahora debía hablar con su lady antes de que otra cosa pasara.

.

.

.

.

El atardecer llegaría pronto y eso indicaba que también la coronación.

-Hiccup, no puedo creer que se ocurriera esto, en este momento. –se quejó la rubia mientras descendía de Toothless, quien le hizo favor de llevarla a la Cala por indicación de su jinete. -¡Hiccup!

Lo empezó a buscar por la cala, pero no había señal del jefe.

-Toothless, ¿seguro que está aquí?

El Alfa asintió, tratando de no parecer obvio.

Astrid odiaba ese vestido porque no podía correr como de costumbre. Pero también pensó que Hiccup podía estar teniendo otro de esos momentos en los que se sentía poquita cosa y deseaba animarlo.

Lo buscó con la mirada hasta que notó la cueva detrás de la cascada, aquella a la que iban con frecuencia cuando eran más chicos.

-Hiccup. –negó sonriente al pensar que él estaba allí.

Con cuidado de no mojarse entró y se enterneció por visualizar a su novio sentado sobre una de las pieles.

-¿Si sabes que tu coronación es en menos de una hora? –preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Claro, por eso quise venir antes.

-¿Y para que me llamaste? –preguntó mientras acomodaba las trencitas de su jefe.

El castaño se giró para estar de frente a ella.

-Hace un mes te pedí de regreso este collar. –lo mostró, para que Astrid se diera cuenta de los cambios que había hecho.

 _-¿Alltid?_ –preguntó al leer la inscripción que tenía detrás.

-Siempre. –aclaró. –Significa siempre.

La rubia le sonrió y movió su cabello para que Hiccup le pusiera el collar.

-Ahora uso dos collares. –se rio un poco. –No era necesario que me lo dieras de nuevo.

Tenía que decirlo. No era el chico más romántico pero por ella haría un esfuerzo.

-No es un simple regalo, Astrid. Es un recordatorio, al igual que la pulsera que te di. –mencionó mientras le tomaba la mano. –Cuando me pusieron la marca del jefe te puse una condición, sería el jefe e Berk siempre y cuando estuvieras a mi lado.

La rubia escuchaba atenta mientras su corazón latía fuertemente sin tener idea del porqué.

-No quiero que sea una condición, quiero que sea tu elección.

-¿Hiccup?

-Hace años te pedí que fueras mi novia, después de muchos altibajos que poco a poco superamos. Hace poco más de un mes te di la pulsera que era de mis antepasados y ha sido un gran error no hablar claramente esto; Astrid, no puedo dar por hecho que estarás por siempre a mi lado si no tengo el valor ni dedico el tiempo para planear un futuro contigo. Sabes que te amo y sé que me amas por igual, pero… nuestra relación ya no es lo que quiero.

Esas palabras retumbaron dentro de Astrid, ¿cómo era posible que la describiera tan bonito y después la azotara contra el suelo de esa manera?

-¿Ya no quieres seguir? ¿Quieres terminar? –preguntó asustada.

El castaño respiró profundamente, humedeció sus labios y después de respirar contestó apresuradamente antes de algún malentendido.

-Sí. Quiero que terminemos nuestra relación porque…

La rubia era una guerrera. Había entrenado toda su vida para controlar las emociones. Pero con Hiccup aprendió otra faceta sentimental, el dejar de reprimirse y disfrutar del momento, por eso es que no entendía por qué él tomaba esa decisión.

-Pensé que eras feliz. –susurró interrumpiéndolo, guardando la compostura.

-Lo era, lo soy. –aclaró. –Pero quiero algo más.

Hofferson soltó sus manos, asustada. ¿Qué pretendía?

-Astrid, no me expliqué bien, no quiero terminar _terminar_ contigo. Quiero que seamos más, que seamos todo.

La rubia estaba confundida que nunca, aunque una vaga esperanza empezaba a decirle más o menos por donde iba la conversación.

-¿Todo?

El castaño le sonrió, tomó sus manos de nuevo y las entrelazó con las suyas.

-Astrid Hofferson, ¿quieres ser la jefa de Berk? ¿quieres compartir tu vida junto a la mía? ¿Quieres se la madre de mi hijos?

La invitó a ponerse de pie mientras que él se arrodilló en una pierna. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Ser mi esposa?

La General de la isla quedó muda, fue mucha la emoción que no supo que contestar, así que hizo lo que acostumbraba, preparó su puño y le pegó en el costado.

-¡Ah! –gritó Hiccup, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. -¿Por qué me pegas?

La rubia empezó a sonreír como una boba.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en preguntarlo? –cuestionó con tono burlón.

El castaño se enderezó de inmediato, sobándose.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Astrid rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Hiccup, a penas y sé cocinar, te golpearé con frecuencia, seguiré como general de la armada de Berk, siempre alzaré la voz cuando algo no me guste, soy valiente, aventada, disciplinante, pero más alla de todo eso _siempre_ te amaré por encima de todo, ¿Estás seguro de querer esto? –trató de concientizarlo, sin reprimir ninguna sonrisa. -¿De quererme a mí?

Hiccup se perdió en los ojos azules de ella que desbordaban alegría.

-Sueño con todo eso que dijiste mi lady y mucho más, ¿Entonces?

Hofferson se mordió el labio.

-Sí, sí, sí, claro que sí Hiccup Haddock.

Escuchar ese monosílabo hizo que el jefe también rodeara su cintura y pudiera cargarla un poco para después dar paso a un ansiado beso.

Lento, pausado, lleno de amor, de esperanzas y promesas. Así como todos los que se daban, pero este fue especial, fue diferente porque anunciaba en sus vidas un cambio que esperaron durante mucho tiempo. Un cambio para el cual estaban preparados y que deseaban con ímpetu.

.

.

.

.

Todos estaban ansiosos a que el protagonista del evento apareciera. Estaban expectantes por la entrada cuando de repente aterrizó el dragón negro quien traía el jefe en cuestión y junto a él, la general de Berk. El jefe caminó hasta donde se le solicitó, frente a todos.

Todos guardaron silencio. Astrid se colocó al lado de Valka y Toothless, tomando el hacha que debía portar para la ceremonia mientras Gothi mantenía el casco en sus manos.

A un lado el consejo de Berk y sus amigos jinetes junto a los dragones.

Gobber aclaró su garganta para recitar la moción.

-El día hoy Berk recuerda la ausencia de un gran jefe. –mencionó orgulloso con su amigo en mente. –Pero también crece la esperanza de una nueva era en la isla. Por lo tanto. Damas y vikingos, les presento al Jefe Hiccup, quien ahora expresará su juramento como protesta ante su trono. –el herrero no cabía en su orgullo por el muchacho a quien había visto crecer. –Que los dioses bendigan este nombramiento.

El castaño miró a su lado. Valka pensó que le sonreía a ella, pero en realidad miraba a Astrid, quien sujetaba fuertemente el medallón que él le había dado.

-Siempre. –susurró de manera que sólo él logró leer sus labios.

-Siempre. –musitó quedamente él también.

El hombre siguió hablando mientras Gothi sólo le indicaba que se agachara, justo como un mes antes lo hizo.

-Hiccup, promete gobernar pueblo de este reino de Berk y sus dominios de conformidad con lo regulado en los Estatutos aprobados por los tratados de Luk Tuk y con las leyes y costumbres del mismo.

-Lo prometo inalterablemente. –habló fuerte y claro.

-¿Y procurar, en la extensión de su poder, que todos sus juicios estén presididos por la Ley, la Justicia y la Compasión hacia los suyos?

-Sí.

-Mantendrá y forjará nuevos tratados que ayuden a su pueblo y al resto del Archipiélago conocido y por conocer? ¿Buscará la paz entre hermanos? ¿Alzará la voz en defensa de lo que cree que sea correcto? ¿Será un jefe primero y un hombre después?

Esa última pregunta le hizo cuestionarse, alzó la mirada y vio a su mamá, aquella mujer que hasta hacía un mes ignoraba su existencia, con quien compartía un corazón en el que valoraba y cuidaba cualquier forma de vida, ya fuera animal o humana. Detrás, su fiel consejo, sus amigos y compañeros de batalla: los jinetes de Berk, los cuales se imaginaban grandes cambios para su pueblo. Después miró a Gobber, quien lo observaba con orgullo y expectativa por la respuesta para en seguida posar sus ojos en la mirada de Astrid, quien sonreía ampliamente. Ella asentía dándole ánimos, transmitiéndole con su sonrisa toda la fuerza y confianza que necesitaba para alcanzar su máximo esplendor en potencial de jefe, además, ella estaría a su lado. Ella había aceptado a Berk, ella lo había aceptado a ÉL.

Todo estaría bien.

Por último vio erguida e imponente la estatua en honor a Stoick su padre. Jamás sería como él y eso era algo que tenía que entender. Él no estaba para llenar un trono, un lugar ni unas botas. Su padre fue su padre, fue Stoick el Vasto; nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el único hijo que tuvo, que era él lograría imitarlo; Hiccup sería, a su manera autentica y en ocasiones incomprendida, otro jefe que marcaría la historia en Berk; con sus errores y aciertos, pero sobretodo con un corazón destinado a ser líder.

-¿Promete ser un líder primero y un hombre después? –preguntó de nuevo.

Hiccup entendió el peso que caía en sus hombros, pero ahora ya no era una carga, era una agradable responsabilidad que Astrid le ayudaría a sobrellevar.

-Sí. –habló fuerte y claro. –Lo prometo. Prometo todo lo que hasta aquí he aceptado y juro que lo cumpliré y guardaré todos los días de mi gobierno. –la decisión en su habla conmovió a todos los berkianos e invitados.

-Por las palabras que has hecho, recibe la marca del jefe. Con esto reconocen tu herencia, linaje y derecho al trono.

Gothi marcó de nuevo el símbolo de Berk en su frente con tinta.

-La siguiente parte de la indumentaria representa la protección que jura dar al pueblo de Berk.

Su madre caminó y le colocó la capa en su espalda ajustándolo en sus hombros, demostrando frente a otros que él era el jefe.

-Tú padre está feliz y orgulloso por ti. –prometió antes de retirarse cuando él se levantó.

-La siguiente arma es la señal de promesa de defender a su gente, su pueblo, quienes harán lo mismo por usted cuando sea necesario.

Astrid, como representante de la armada y General de la misma, pasó ahora entregándole un hacha que habían preparado, sujetándola con ambas manos, simbolizando que defendería su pueblo.

Después, el máximo monarca del archipiélago pasó a colocarle un anillo, el sello real de la isla, reconociendo su trono y su legitimidad.

-Con esta joya única e irrepetible nace la marca y el sello del gobierno, un reinado que la corona de Luk Tuk acepta y valida como heredero legítimo a Hiccup Haddock y a todo su legado.

Finalmente Gobber le colocó el casco que Stoick le había dado, una corona al estilo vikingo.

-Y con este casco te corono único dueño del trono de Berk.

Los que participaron en la corte se colocaron detrás del líder recién nombrado.

Un jefe en todo su esplendor.

El herrero volvió a tomar la palabra. –Les presento a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, "El orgullo de Berk", JEFE DE BERK.

Hiccup respiró emocionado y sonriendo.

Un gran título, una gran responsabilidad, pero también una honorable tarea que llevaría a cabo.

Gobber fue el primero en reverenciar al jefe, algo que pocas veces hacían los vikingos, pero que era un acto digno para sus dirigentes. Siguió el rey Axel, aunque con menor arco en su espalda, seguido de Astrid, Valka y los demás miembros de Berk.

Sonaron los cuernos que anunciaban el inicio oficial de un nuevo reino.

Los dragones, justo como un mes atrás lanzaron sus ataques hacia las nubes, como grandes llamaradas después de que Toothless iniciara al colocarse al lado de su jinete.

Los estallidos del pueblo se escucharon fuertemente.

" _¡LARGA VIDA AL JEFE! ¡LARGA VIDA AL JEFE! ¡LARGA VIDA AL JEFE!"_

Sincronizadamente los dragones lanzaron ataques para iluminar el camino por el que pasó el jefe de Berk en su primer recorrido como soberano.

Axel detrás de él, seguido por Gobber, Valka y Toothless. Después Astrid y finalmente los jinetes.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Hiccup acabó de saludar a todos los invitados especiales y que los líderes de los clanes le ofrecieron lealtad (un acto de suma importancia en la historia de la isla) por fin pudo sentarse en su silla, en medio del Gran Salón, pero no se quedó allí, él tomó lugar en la mesa donde estaban Valka, Gobber, Astrid, Eret y los demás jinetes.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó al llegar.

Rápidamente la rubia le hizo espacio moviéndose un poco de la banca.

-¿Disfrutan de la fiesta? –preguntó mientras tomaba un tarro de bebida.

-¡Es la mejor fiesta que ha habido en años! –exclamaron los gemelos.

-De haber sabido que así se vive en Berk me hubiera venido hace mucho. –alardeó Eret.

Todos se rieron, pero para nadie pasó desapercibido que Hicccup y Astrid estaban más juntos de lo usual y con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó Snotlout, desconcertado.

La pareja se miró buscando complicidad, encontrándola en sus ojos.

-Astrid y yo hemos decidido casarnos en un par de lunas. –Hiccup expresó con felicidad mientras besaba la mano de la rubia.

La mesa quedó callada, al igual que las aledañas.

-¡Por fin! –Gobber exclamó, siendo imitado por el resto de las mesas y amigos que escucharon la nueva noticia.

Los enamorados sonrieron felices al sentirse apoyados. Todos celebraron, excepto un jefe sentado varias mesas a un lado y la princesa esa Annek que tenía cara de estreñida.

La felicidad se vio ofuscada cuando otro jefe de la isla colocó detrás de él. Hiccup sabía que se enfrentaría a ese problema tarde o temprano. Se levantó de su lugar y le pidió a Astrid que también lo hiciera, después de todo Hiccup le explicó las intenciones del hombre.

-Jefe Stor, ¿quiere hablar sobre la protección que los dragones pueden ofrecer?

El robusto y pelirrojo se molestó más.

-¿Le parece esto un juego? –preguntó retante. –Rechazar a una princesa por una plebeya sin chiste. Cualquier pueblerina puede ocupar su lugar. Se dice que ella sólo sabe pelear, ¿cree que ayudará a su trono?

La rubia no se ofendió por el calificativo, pero sí se preocupó por no estar a la altura de lo que Hiccup requería.

-No vuelva a insultar a mi prometida. -exigió el jefe mientras le tomaba la mano a Astrid con más fuerza.

El recinto guardó silencio, unos por respeto y otros por enterarse del chisme.

El jefe visitante se rio. –Es una simple mujer.

-Y una mucho más fuerte que usted. -habló el de Berk con orgullo haciendo que los demás se sintieran admirados del amor y respeto que le tenía a la rubia, apenando a los de la familia que acompañaban al hombre, en especial a su hija, que aunque era bien sabido que era presumida, no deseaba casarse a la fuerza.

-Jefe Hiccup, su padre fue un gran líder. Era admirado y respetado por todos. En nombre de tal estima le aconsejo que se consiga otra…. –miró a Astrid de pies a cabeza. –mujer que le cause menos problemas. No es por discriminarla, se nota que es hermosa, pero también se dice en el archipiélago que tiene un carácter fuerte y que no controla su lengua al opinar.

La señalada se mordió los labios y se sintió apenada por la descripción que le estaban dando.

-No entiendo su punto, jarl. –Hiccup no soltó la mano de ella en ningún momento, algo que Hofferson agradeció.

Gylda estaba al lado de Valka, expectante, con ganas de hablar pero sabía que no era el momento de confesar ese _secreto._  
La general, por su lado estaba callada, tratando de entender lo que Hiccup profesaba.

-Por favor tome mi consejo. Un buen gobierno se basa en alianzas estratégicas.  
-Al parecer demuestra que le gustaría enseñarme a gobernar. –intuyó el jefe. –Un jefe escucha consejos, pero primero escucha a su corazón.

Eso provocó en Stor que empezara a comprender la terquedad de él.  
-¿En serio se casará con ella? ¿Rechaza a mi hija por... esto? -la señaló completa mientras la jinete de dragones se erguía.  
-Por supuesto que sí.

El jefe rechinó dientes, nunca nadie lo había menospreciado, y mucho menos en público, algo que no olvidaría fácilmente.

-Un buen jefe necesita a una buena mujer detrás de él, sobretodo si tiene herencia real. ¿Seguro? –preguntó por última vez enojado.

-¿Seguro de unir mi vida con la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido? Sí. Y le digo que aunque por ahora estoy solo en el trono de Berk, en el momento en que me case con ella mi poder será dividido en ambos por igual. Si vuelve a insultar a Astrid, me insulta a mí, y por ende a BERK. Ninguna ofensa será permitida, y mucho menos a la mujer que amo. Que no se le olvide, ¿quedó claro?  
El dirigente torció la mueca de su rostro.  
-Sí, jefe. -Hiccup quedó atento a que terminara la oración. -Sí jefe y... futura jefa. Lamento el malentendido.

Hiccup sonrió satisfecho mientras que Astrid reprimió todas las ganas de besarlo frente a la audiencia que se había quedado muda.

-Le agradezco la aclaración, pero sí le reconozco que tiene acierto al mencionar que detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer; aunque en mi caso no es así. –Hiccup suavizó su voz. –Detrás de mí no hay una gran mujer, siempre ha estado a mi lado, y ese es el lugar que se ha ganado.

El de Seren hizo una leve reverencia y se fue a sentar, rojo en sus mejillas y muy apenado por el rechazo a su isla.

El rey Axel miró con atención la devoción que el jefe le tenía a Astrid, misma que le hizo recordar la que Stoick le tuvo a su amada Valka también, inmediatamente empezó a crear un plan en su mente que incluía a esos dos jóvenes enamorados.

Todos los miembros de la isla se emocionaron, en especial las chicas que aspiraban a un noviazgo similar al de ellos.

-¿Estarás a mi lado, Astrid? –preguntó de manera que sólo ella lo escuchó.

La rubia sonrió feliz y orgullosa, ella siempre defendía a todos, pero también necesitaba ser protegida, justo como Hiccup lo hizo en ese momento.

-Siempre. –susurró conmovida por el amor que le tenía.

Se miraron más enamorados que nunca.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! –empezó a canturrear Gylda, seguida por los demás.

Ambos se pusieron rojos, se encogieron de hombros y accedieron, después de todo también querían hacerlo.

Cuando unieron sus labios todo Berk y los invitados aplaudieron de nuevo.

-¡Por la futura pareja real! –pidió Gobber, haciendo planes para casarlos.

Los demás alzaron sus tarros para brindar por el nuevo jefe.

En medio de aplausos, música y festejos por la nueva era en la isla, Hiccup logró estar a solas con su prometida por unos momentos.

-¿Aceptas esta petición?

Él ya lo había preguntado muchas veces, pero le encantaba responder.

-Sí, acepto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado

Impaciente por el estreno de la película en las próximas semanas.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 9 de enero de 2019 (09 01 09)


End file.
